What's Necessary
by Neshel
Summary: Gabriel just has to do this one last thing to put his life as Sylar behind him. Mildly cracky. Sylar/Mohinder, Peter.


Gabriel let out an impressively pathetic little whining sound and clutched onto the back of Mohinder's jacket, stopping him in his tracks.

"I changed my mind. I don't want to do this." He muttered into the back of Mohinder's neck, pulling the smaller man close and clinging on as if his life depended on it. 

Mohinder let out a soft sigh. He'd figured this was coming, despite how smoothly things had proceeded thus far. It wasn't that Gabriel was afraid -even suggesting as much was likely to provoke a violent reaction that proved just how not afraid he was- but of all the people they'd gone to, Peter was the one Gabriel hated the most.

Mohinder squirmed a little in Gabriel's grip so that he could look the taller man in the eye.

"You can't back down now," Mohinder replied softly but sternly. "He's the only one left. We do this and it's over. No more running, no more constantly looking over your shoulder. Isn't that what you wanted?" He punctuated the last remark by pressing a soft kiss to Gabriel's pouting lips. The confidence, arrogance and aggression that had overwhelmed him while he bore the name Sylar were all still there, but recently he seemed to have decided that he wasn't quite so averse to acting a little pathetic if it got him what he wanted. Usually it was into Mohinder's pants, but that was beside the point.

Gabriel let out a sigh that shortly transformed into a frustrated growl. The insecure and mildly pathetic mask vanished in the blink of an eye and he kicked at the ground to vent some of his bottled up aggression.

"It's not like he's gonna believe me," he muttered waspishly.

"It doesn't matter if he believes you or not. He made a promise, and after this he'll have to keep it. Besides, you know he never thought you'd be able to do it when he agreed to this. He's just as unhappy about the situation as you are."

Mohinder turned around completely as Gabriel dropped his death-grip. He planted another gentle, loving kiss on his boyfriend's lips before taking his hand and leading him further down the hallway.

"Come on, the sooner this is over the sooner we can go back home and have some fun." Mohinder winked enticingly and was rewarded by the pleased and lustful expression that swept across Gabriel's features. "Just try not to think dirty thoughts while we're talking to him ok? I'd really rather not live through that embarrassment… again."

Gabriel snickered as he remembered the last time Peter had tried to read his thoughts. They'd been fighting for the first time after Gabriel promised Mohinder he wouldn't kill again. Peter, naturally, hadn't believed a word of it and ruthlessly invaded Gabriel's mind. Gabriel hadn't been pleased with that in the slightest, but had forced himself to concentrate on the reason he wouldn't allow himself to rip Petrelli's head open. Peter had turned the most delightful shade of red, spluttered something indecipherable and vanished. The next few days had been highly amusing as far as Gabriel was concerned. Mohinder, on the other hand, had been absolutely mortified by the resulting fallout.

Still, Gabriel found it easy enough to cede to Mohinder's wishes in this case. As they reached Peter's door he was running what he planned to say over and over in his head. He hated ever last word of it, but Mohinder was right, it was necessary.

Mohinder gave Gabriel's hand one last reassuring squeeze and flashed an encouraging smile before knocking confidently. Gabriel folded his arms across his chest and scowled. If he was going to do this he was at least going to do it his way.

There was the sound of footsteps approaching the door followed by a curse that Mohinder couldn't hear but Gabriel picked up loud as day. He smirked as Peter opened the door and glared at them both, though clearly most of the malice was directed at Gabriel. Peter might be of the opinion that Mohinder had gone off his rocker, but in all other respects the two still got along.

"Mohinder," he greeted neutrally before adding, in a tone of absolute disgust, "_Sylar…_ What do you want?"

"Peter," Mohinder responded with exasperation. "I've told you before, his name is Gabriel."

Peter scoffed, "and I've told _you_ before, changing his name doesn't change who he is or what he's done."

Mohinder opened his mouth reflexively to continue the oft repeated argument when Gabriel cut in.

"If you're quite done talking about me like I'm not standing _right here_, I'd really like to get this over with."

"You-" Peter started to snap out something that in all likelihood wasn't going to be very polite; only to stop abruptly and _stare_ at Gabriel. It was a look Gabriel was all too familiar with by now and he was about to tell Peter to get the fuck out of his head when the smaller man blinked in surprise and retreated into his apartment; leaving the door open as silent permission to enter. Mohinder and Gabriel shared a glance before Mohinder stepped inside and Gabriel followed, closing the door behind him.

Peter ran a hand absently through his only partially re-grown hair and leaned up against the back of the couch, folding his arms and eyeing Gabriel with a new mixture of loathing and curiosity. It wasn't much of an improvement but it was something.

"Well?" He prompted impatiently.

Gabriel smothered a growl. Of course, now that Peter knew what they were here for he was going to make this as difficult on Gabriel as he possibly could. The only thing that kept Gabriel from either storming out or ripping Peter's face off was the encouraging glances Mohinder kept sending his way. _Do this and its all over, _he reminded himself. For all that Peter was the last person he wanted to do this with, he wasn't being as much of a pain as Bennet or Maya had been. Somehow that just made it worse.

_It's like ripping off a bandage, do it quick and get it over with._ Gabriel steeled himself, took a deep breath, and let rip.

"I'm sorry for trying to kill your niece, pummeling you with locker doors and pushing you off that ledge to fall to your death. I'm sorry for trying to slice your head open and killing you for a second time with a large shard of glass. I'm sorry for choking you and smacking you over the head with a parking meter. I'm sorry for stopping Hiro from killing you, resulting in the need for your brother to nearly get himself killed so that you didn't blow up half of New York; although, honestly, if you had the slightest bit of control that wouldn't have been-" Gabriel cut himself off at the warning glance he got from Mohinder and the positively murderous glare that Peter was now shooting at him. "Uh- right, where was I? Oh, apparently I'm also supposed to apologize for beating the shit out of you those last few times you tried to kill me, but since it was technically self-defense I think that's bullshit and I'm refusing." At which point Gabriel raised an eyebrow and silently dared Peter to disagree.

Mohinder let out the most miniscule of groans at that last part, covering his face with his hand. Peter was silent for several long moments. He was clearly upset and looked like he very much wanted to attempt once more to rid the world of Gabriel's existence, but finally he just sighed.

"Shit, I can't believe I agreed to this," Peter replied finally. Fortunately, however, Peter was a man of his word. He'd agreed that if Gabriel stopped killing and apologized to absolutely everyone that he hurt that, in return, Peter would accept that maybe, just maybe the killer really had turned over a new leaf and leave him alone. Still, when he'd agreed to it he'd never thought it would actually happen.

With a few people, like Molly Walker, Gabriel had found himself sincerely apologetic. Some had just listened in shock. Bennet had cursed at him and tried to shoot him repeatedly. Maya had started crying her black tears of death; an act which very nearly got her killed for a second time. But finally they'd gotten to them all and, as agreed, Peter was the last. Also, definitely the least sincere of apologies, but then sincerity hadn't really been stipulated. The important bit, really, was that he was willing stop killing and at least offer some small token of, if not remorse, than at least acknowledgement of what he'd done.

"We done here?" Gabriel snapped back impatiently.

"If I even get the slightest _hint_ that you've reverted to you old ways I swear-"

Gabriel cut Peter off with an unconcerned wave of his hand and clasped onto Mohinder's with the other one.

"Ya, ya, you'll hunt me down and fail to kill me again," he shot back dismissively.

Mohinder shot Peter an apologetic smile as Gabriel all but dragged him towards the door.

"I guess I'll see you on- ACK!" Mohinder's farewell turned into a horribly undignified squeak as Gabriel groped his ass while tugging him across the threshold. "Gabriel we talked about this!"

"Nooo… we talked about not thinking dirty thoughts," Gabriel responded with a smug grin. "You didn't say anything about public displays of affection."

"We're going to have a serious talk about respecting boundaries in public, Mr. Gray."

"Ugh- Mohinder you promised never to call me that again."

"All the more reason to cede to my demands quickly then, Mr. Gray."

Peter peered through the still slightly open door at Mohinder and Gabriel's receding forms, his expression passing through various phases of shock.

"When we get home you are so getting pinned to a wall."

"Sounds like fun. Of course that is assuming I plan on letting you anywhere near me after that performance back there."

There was a muffled thud as Gabriel pulled Mohinder into the elevator and, presumably, shoved him against the wall. 

"I could take you right here and there's nothing you can do to stop me Dr. Suresh." Gabriel's tone was more amused than anything, and Mohinder's response was no more than some half muffled laughter.


End file.
